Was it Love at First Sight?
by LUCASANDPEYTON5EVER
Summary: Peyton Sawyer has just moved to Tree Hill, she's not happy at all about it. She expects the worst until she meets a tall, blonde and handsome boy then her perspective changes instantly. i suck at summaries sorry guys :(


Peyton Sawyer is moving to a so called "boring" city called Tree Hill and she's not too happy about it either. Maybe new things will come to her within the next year before she's out of high school. (she's a senior)

Peyton sighs and she hears her alarm clock go off, she gets out of bed very slowly and puts on her usual outfit, leather jacket, black converse, ripped jeans and a pink Floyd tank top. Then she grabs breakfast and hops in her Comet and drives to school.

Walking down the hallway looking mad at the world and trying to find her locker, "this damn locker" she says and rolls her eyes as she can't get it open.

"Having a little trouble there I see" says this gorgeous brunette with a girly outfit on

"maybe a little" I sighed "haha I'm Brooke Davis and I see your trying to open my locker" I look at her very confused then I look at the locker number 307 then look at the locker number on my paper, 309.."oh my, I'm so sorry.. I'm Peyton Sawyer by the way" I say embarrassed

She looks down on my schedule "looks like we got 1st, 4th and last period together! Let's go P. Sawyer!" 'P. Sawyer?' I question in my mind I guess she can tell by the look on my face "I usually give nicks names to people I like! So come on lets go friend!"

Well I already made a new friend that seems sweet so I guess this school isn't too bad so far

The first 3 periods go by quick now it's time for lunch yay. Brooke is walking with another pretty girl that I haven't met yet but I think she's in my 2nd period.

"Peyton this is Haley James Scott, Haley this is Peyton Sawyer" Haley gives me a big smile and says "Nice to meet you Peyton, I think we have 2nd together." I smile back "yes we do!"

I put my headphones on and walk off listening to the cure but then this broody looking blondie walks by and I can't help but stare he is very attractive and he's walking by a dark haired boy whose a little bit taller than him. I have got to meet them.

Broody stops and tells darkie something but I can't hear because of my music but then I realize he's walking towards me so I turn away as soon as I notice. I feel a tap on my shoulder start smelling some good smelling cologne so I pull off my head phones looking at him annoyed.

"Hi I'm Lucas Scott" then he looks me up and down at least 3 times then he starts staring at my legs. That just really sets me off.

"Hey bud my eyes are up here" I say circling my face with my index finger. He just starts laughing while I'm looking at him even more annoyed than I was before. "sorry, you just have nice legs, that's all." and gives me a big charming grin, one that's hard to resist and just want to kiss him on the spot.

"Well I'm Peyton Sawyer and I'd like it if you didn't stare at my legs. Thank you." Lucas raises his eyebrows and tilts his head back with no response.

"Whose the boy you were walking with earlier?" I asked "oh that's Nathan my half- brother, same dad different mom."

"so what's Haley in the Scott family..?" he laughs a little louder this time "Nathan's wife and my sister-in-law" my eyes are now the size of golf balls and my mouth is close to hitting the table we're sitting at.

"Yeah we get that a lot.. They're madly in love, I just hope to find a love like theirs one day." He kind of shrugs his shoulders when he says that. "Well are you married" I say kind of laughing because who knows with this town but he laughs too so I guess that answers my question. "nah I'm single" then he whispers to me "I can read between the lines" and gives me a quick wink.

BINNNGGG. Well that's the bell, darn I could stay here talking to him all day. "I'll be seeing ya" boom he's gone just in the blink of an eye.

I will definitely have to get to know Lucas Scott better.

The rest of the day goes by fast but still no sign of Lucas, I did get to see Brooke in last period but we didn't talk because she was sitting with some cheer leaders.

I can't get Lucas out of my head now. Not after school. Not when I get home. Not when I get ready to go to bed.

Tree Hill isn't as bad as I thought.


End file.
